Capacitors include multiple electrodes that are interconnected to function together to charge with energy and to discharge energy. Capacitor interconnections present several challenges. Interconnections can increase equivalent series resistance, which can decrease energy density. Interconnections can also frustrate assembly, either by machine or by operator, especially if the interconnections include delicate components. Robust interconnection systems and methods that address these challenges can improve capacitors.